unsolvedmysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jared Peters
Real Name: Jared Lee Peters Nicknames: None Known Location: Hobbs, New Mexico Date: December 11, 1990 Bio Occupation: Unrevealed Date of Birth: November 5, 1986 Height: Unrevealed Weight: Unrevealed Marital Status: Unrevealed Characteristics: Caucasian male. Blond hair, brown eyes. Case Details: Four-year-old Jared Peters is the son of Brian Peters and LaDonna Morrow of Hobbs, New Mexico. The couple were just teenagers when he was born. After they divorced, LaDonna took a full-time job and started going back to school. She asked her mother, Pat Farmer, to take care of Jared while she was away at work. The two had a strained relationship, especially regarding LaDonna and Brian's divorce. Although Pat had been opposed to the divorce, she agreed to these conditions. However, while he stayed with her, she began exposing him to Satanic and occult imagery. LaDonna noticed that he would sometimes seem disturbed when she came to pick him up after work or classes. Over a period of months, Pat began recording strange conversations between her and Jared and began editing them to make it sound like LaDonna and Neil, her new fiancé, were involved in Satanism and abusing him in the "mean house". In September of 1989, she began playing them to Brian. During one of Jared's visits, he decided not to let LaDonna take him back with her. LaDonna confronted her mother about Brian and Jared. However, Pat refused to tell her anything about their meetings or about Jared's whereabouts. LaDonna was so distraught that she had difficulty eating and sleeping. Despite this, Pat still refused to give her any information about her son. At a custody hearing in December of 1989, Pat submitted the tapes as evidence. LaDonna and Neil were accused of emotional and sexual abuse. For the first time, LaDonna realized the full scope of her mother's manipulation. She was shocked that her mother could hurt her and her family so much. Custody of Jared was given to the Department of Human Services and his parents were granted an hour each week to visit him. Each visit was monitored by a social worker. During one of Brian's visits, he told him that LaDonna and Neil weren't abusing him at all. Brian contacted the police immediately. In retaliation, Pat accused him of Satanism as well, though investigators found this to be false. The investigation also determined that her allegations against LaDonna and Neil were groundless. After two months in custody, Jared was finally returned to LaDonna. The court granted Pat a day each month to visit Jared. On a scheduled visitation day, December 11, 1990, she wanted to take him on an out-of-town trip but LaDonna refused. She was furious but finally agreed not to go. She was scheduled to bring him back at 9PM that evening, but she never showed up at the agreed upon location, even though LaDonna and Neil waited until midnight. Pat is wanted for custodial interference. She and Jared have not been seen in over a year. Suspects: Pat Farmer Extra Notes: This case first aired on the December 18, 1991 episode. The movie "A Kidnapping in the Family" was based on Jared's case. Results: Solved. When the case first aired, viewers recognized them, believing they were in Louisiana. However, they fled before they could be relocated. As a result of the case being re-aired, Pat and Jared were found in Salt Lake City on August 20, 1992. A viewer recognized Jared from his photograph and contacted authorities. She was arrested, and he was reunited with his parents. After Pat was released from prison, Jared went to live with her. For unknown reasons, he changed his name and rarely speaks to his mother. Links: * 5-year-old reunited with mom for the first time in 19 months * Abc Monday Night Movie: A Kidnapping in the Family * ‘A Kidnapping In The Family’ based on Pat Farmer ‘Unsolved Mysteries’ story * SitcomsOnline Discussion of Jared Peters ---- Category:New Mexico Category:1990 Category:Abduction Category:Lost Loves Category:Disappearances Category:Cult-Related Cases Category:Solved